Ludwig
by crazy-acting
Summary: A young mutant tries to escape from mysterious chasers in a forest. Logan finds her. More summary to come soon, I'm sorry I suck at these. - Rated M. Logan/OC.
1. Chapter 1 - Running

Running. That seemed like the only valid option at the moment.

The damn forest never seemed to end, and it was too late to find a hiding spot. Marian's legs were burning, she was loosing strength. It had been so long she had been trying to escape those who were pursuing her, but it seemed to be of no use. Sooner or later, they would have her again. Her throat became tighter at that thought, and her stomach churned. She put her remaining hope and strength in her muscles and prayed for a miracle.

If she hadn't been chased trough it, she would have loved the forest. She genuinely loved nature, and felt a need to be always close to a tree or some vegetation of any kind while in a city. Otherwise, she felt choked, insecure. Nature had always been her escape. And she hoped that today, it might be again.

If they caught her, she had one remaining option. But she refused to come down to it.

 _Not again_.

Years ago, she had promised to herself that she would never do it again. Three years ago exactly. She had counted every day, every week that passed. She was persuaded this memory would haunt her for all her life, and she sometimes considered having her memory erased in some way.

A gunshot ripped through the fabric of her shirt and the bullet hit her arm. She clenched her teeth in pain and let out a muffled scream. She couldn't stop now. She kept running, and looked back quickly to see where her pursuers were. Their moving silhouettes were hidden by the bushes and low branches of the trees but Marian could hear their screams and their dogs barking. When she was about to look at her path again, she bumped violently into a rock solid tree.

Or what she thought was a tree. She fell hard on the ground, and let out a groan of pain as her arm hit it. Her head was spinning, and her strength was definitely abandoning her. After a few seconds of nausea, she looked up to discover with shock that it wasn't a tree she had bumped in. It was a man, or a beast, she couldn't tell. She swallowed hardly at his height. He was muscular and looked like he could easily snap her in two if he felt like it, and his eyes were furious. Marian didn't know if she preferred to die by his hand, or under the torture of the men who were coming.

With a grunt, the man moved forward. Marian thought he was going to crush her, but he stepped over her, walking towards her pursuers. Three men emerged from the bushes with heavy guns and two large dogs. At the sight of him, the dogs whined and ran away.

"Come back here, pussies!" screamed one of the men.

But they quickly forgot the dogs, because the second after they escaped, the men all shot the solitary one. Marian watched with horror the bullets penetrate his flesh, but strangely the man was still standing. His face was contorted with pain, but his body was slowly rejecting all of the bullets, one by one. He now looked furious and hurt. His gaze was murderous.

One man ran away when he saw three long metallic claws sliding out of each of his hands. The two others seemed surprised, but the one who seemed to be leading the pack pulled out a hunting knife from his boot.

Sadly for him, he didn't have time to use it. Because the second he wielded it in his hand, he already had the terrible claws planted in his stomach and the breath of the man in his neck. He choked, spit some blood and watched the claws slide out of him with horror. His companion also tried to run away, but the clawed man caught him with a grunt and slit his throat. At least, the death was quicker, but it was dirtier. The blood poured on the man's face and only made him more murderous and mad.

He let the corpse of his victim fall down, and his claws slid back between his knuckles. With a hiss, he looked at his fists. It seemed to slightly pain him, and Marian clearly understood why. These things were deadlier than death itself. Or maybe the man was a servant of death. She hoped he wasn't, because he was walking towards her now. She tried to crawl away, but her arm was killing her.

"Hey, kid." the man spoke.

"Please," she winced.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya. I promise." he held his hands up, as a proof of his goodwill.

Marian had no choice. She stopped trying to crawl away and collapsed between the ferns. She was out of breath and some strands of hair were stuck on her forehead damp with sweat.

"Thank you..." she breathed out, closing her eyes. Her body was exhausted to the point where she could just begin to sleep now. Only she wasn't alone.

"Hey, stay with me!" said the man gruffly.

Marian felt his strong arm make its way under her waist, the other under her knees.

"Wait, what are you doing!" she protested. "Put me down!"

The man didn't answer. She didn't even have the strength to kick. Then, something awakened in her body. A familiar feeling. One she would rather forget. She mentally pleaded for the man to drop her before it would happen, because she knew it would. It was unavoidable. It was the same old smell of panic mixed with powerlessness, and fear.

"Please, drop me! You can't touch me, it's gonna happen again! Please!" she began to cry out, gathering her last strength into these words.

"What the fuck are ya talking about kid, nothing is..."

Suddenly, electricity rushed through Marian's body. Her dark raven hair stood erect on her head and rushed with static electricity. Her heart stopped in her chest as she saw the same power pass through the man. She could read the pain in his eyes and weakly jerked away from his grasp. He hadn't screamed, but the way he had been struck by the electric bolt left him grunting in pain on the ground. He placed a hand over his chest and breathed heavily, probably while his body was healing.

"I'm so sorry..." Marian sobbed before falling into the darkness. Before her eyes slowly closed themselves, she saw the man standing up again, and walking towards her. If he wasn't a servant of death, she guessed he was probably an angel. Because what he had just suffered should have killed him, just like the bullets. She hoped he would bring her to heaven as she felt his body touch hers again to lift her in his arms.

* * *

 **[A/N: This was a short introductory chapter to the story. I hope you liked it! If you have any suggestions, I would be more than pleased to hear them! This is my first try at an X-men fic, and I'm really going to put some effort in this. I know where I want it to go so that's already a big step heheh!**

 **The nicest thing would be leaving a review to let me know of your thoughts, but I'm already pleased if you have read it and like it! See you in a few days for next chapter! xxx]**


	2. Chapter 2 - Marian

After the incident that changed her life, Marian had escaped from her home. For what she believed were five months she had lived in the woods, in the proximity of a highway gas station. There, she stole the food she could find and lived in uncomfortable conditions. She had very few sleeping time and none at all when it rained, for she rarely found a good enough shelter. The more she thought about it, the more she hated herself in the whole story. After all, it was all her fault.

One stormy day, at the gas station, she was unfortunately caught stealing food in the back of a truck, when its driver had gone for a piss. The man had come back too early for her to escape in time, since she was stuck inside the truck when he came in. He had acted rather nice at first, he had offered her the food and proposed her a ride for wherever she was headed. But after one day of never ending driving towards the place she had chosen, when night had fallen, she couldn't fall asleep. The breath of the truck driver was unnaturally loud and she felt like he wasn't even sleeping. A part of her knew that his eyes were trailing down her body like razors.

She perfectly remembered how her body had tensed when he had made the first move. Like a predator, he had slowly stood up, and come to her. She had clenched her muscles rock solid and waited to see if he was really about to do what she thought he was planning. But when he had gripped her thighs and forced them open brutally, bruising them with his harsh fingers, she had struck him with a bolt of electricity. She didn't even know if he had survived since she had ran off into the night, alone on the highway.

The two next years had been more bearable for her. She didn't really know how she had managed, but she had met and helped an old lady carry some heavy bag across a street. The old lady lived alone, and strangely trusted the girl's kindness. Marian had revealed her she was homeless and a runaway, but never mentioned why. Apparently, it didn't matter to the elderly woman. They had come to an agreement: as long as she helped around the house and did everything her host could not do, Marian was welcome to stay at hers to sleep and eat. And the two years had gotten on so well.

When Karine, the old lady, was about to die, her son had come to her bedside and she had revealed him the truth about Marian, which she didn't want to hide anymore. She had probably wanted to do it for the girl's best, but her son was not like her. He sold Marian's secret to an unknown corporation that had been chasing her since. And there she was. Miserable, broken and unconscious.

Charles Xavier took his hands away from Marian's scalp, looking at the young woman's face with curiosity and compassion. He moved his wheeled chair to Logan, who was currently sitting in the room, but at the farthest place from the bed where Marian was tucked in. The Professor had apparently chosen to let her be healed in a regular bedroom, and not in the infirmary.

"I'd better not put her in an environment that reminds her of labs." he mentioned to Logan. "She has not been there for long, but it might be better to avoid any visual in case it triggers anything."

Logan was silent after the Professor had told him the story he had seen. He was sitting with his legs spread and his elbows resting on each knee, his hands held together. He was gazing at nothing, reflecting on what he had just heard.

"What's the incident you talked about?" he asked lowly.

"You mean what made her run away?"

"Yeah."

"It is not for me to reveal that, Logan." answered Charles.

"And yet, you stole these answers from her head." sarcastically replied Logan.

"I was trying to help her, I had no choice." calmly said the old man.

Logan tried to ignore his anger, now was not the time to throw a fit. Especially with the young girl sleeping. She had clearly been deprived from sleep for too long, something he knew far too well. He clenched his fist and looked at the Professor again.

"And what's her name?"

"She will tell you when she awakens. I predict it to be in less than a few hours."

"Thanks." gruffly answered Logan as the Professor exited the room.

His gaze fell on the unconscious girl. She was less pale than before and seemed to be resting. When Jean had taken a look over her, she was amazed that she could still be standing when Logan found her. If she awakened today as the Professor said, she would probably not even be able to walk yet. She had used her muscles to a point where they would need amazing rest to function perfectly again.

Logan hesitated on whether he should stay or not. He felt kind of responsible for her now, but obviously wouldn't admit it. When she awakened though, it might be a better option for her to find an empty room. Logan remembered how afraid of him she had looked, and he didn't want to risk her health again. He stood up slowly, stealing a last look over this mysterious mutant, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: This was the second part of Ludwig, I hope ya'll enjoyed it! It's still a setting chapter, the thrill will come a bit later. In case you wonder why the hell this story is named Ludwig, you only need to know that it is a name. You'll see later how important it is.**

 **You're welcome to give your mind about the story in a review, and if you have any suggestions I'd be very pleased to hear them.**

 **I'd like to give huge thanks to the people who followed and favourited the story, you guys are EVERYTHING. Special thanks to 0x0UnderDog0x0, Hanna Paul and daguest who left heartwarming reviews! Thank you so much everyone, and see you soon for the next part of the story! ;)**


End file.
